


Must Be How Teenagers Feel

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Sex Club, AroDeanWeek 2015, Aromantic Dean, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean's friends care about him, Demiromantic Dean, F/F, Gangbang, M/M, [WHAT?!? IKR]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For AroDeanWeek 2015</p><p>Dean frequents a sex club, his favorite attraction? GB Night.  Benny always sets it up so Dean gets to participate.  It's routine for Dean.<br/>His routine is sent to shit when Charlie's coffee shop is out of joe the next morning and she has to send him elsewhere for his morning caffeine fix.  His routine is even further disrupted when he meets Castiel Novak, a bartista at the other coffee shop.  He'd never felt these feelings before and suddenly all of those teen sitcoms were beginning to make sense.<br/>This must be how teenagers feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be How Teenagers Feel

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D. UNPROOF'D. UNEDIT'D. Story is mine; characters are not.

It’s always a blur to Dean. He goes in and winks at Benny on gb night at the sex club. It’s nice really. Benny, the owner, always reserves a space for him. He goes in, takes the last available room and prepares himself in the back. He uses scented lube and his favorite clear-with-purple-sparkles dildo. He gets himself ready while Benny assigns the men that sign up for the other roles.  
  
It’s first come first serve, except for Dean. He gets there just before everything begins and lets himself in to the back room.  
  
There’s a timer on the wall that is controlled by the front desk’s console. It tells him that he has 10 minutes to be ready. He pumps the dildo in and out of his hole, loosening it, trying to stretch it to his will.  
  
By the time the timer says two minutes, Dean isn’t even really there anymore. His judgment it clouded by lust and his back muscles are screaming at him to lie back and let someone else do the hard work. He had just the time to look over at the timer to see that he’s about to have company and power through to the end.  
  
When the timer goes off, the door opens and the others enter. Each room gets as equal of a distribution as Benny can manage based on the sexual preference of the ‘gang’ and the ‘bang’. Dean’s always one of the lucky ones that get an extra one when the number was one off or so. Benny had a soft spot for him. Some of his customers came to gb night just for Dean and Dean didn’t have a problem with it.  
  
From there out, Dean doesn’t really have the brain power to know what exactly is happening. He just knows that he ends up with a cock down his throat and one against his prostate almost immediately and that it’s a continuous thing until Benny breaks it up around 9pm. 3 good hours of fucking.  
  
He doesn’t feel dirty or ashamed afterward, not when he’s cleaning up, not when he’s walking home with a limp in his step, not when he reheats half of his lunch for dinner. It isn’t until he’s tucked into his bed and staring at the other pillow.  
  
Dean loved sex, really loved it. He loved getting fucked by a bunch of guys at the monthly gb night. He loved sex clubs. He loved that there were others that understood; but, at the same time, no one did.  
  
Underneath the sexual urges and the sexual need, Dean always felt that he was missing something. He wanted a happily ever after; but, he didn’t know how to go about it. So, he turned over and pretended his bed was only a twin bed so he could go to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
On his way to work the following Monday morning, he stopped to get a coffee. He did this every morning. But, that morning, the place was out. “How can you be out of coffee?” He had his bike helmet under his arm and a leather jacket over his suit coat. He wore his tie tucked over his shoulder so it would impede with his beauty of a bike.  
  
Charlie glared at him. “It means we ran out.” She crossed her arms. “I’m beginning to think that you only talk to me because I sell you the best coffee in the city.” She stuck her nose in the air and rolled her eyes.  
  
She looked like a normal nobody; but, Dean knew that she was one of the top developers for the high fantasy role play site that every 11yo boy was masturbating to. She was loaded. She also perfected the software that Benny used to assign the gb rooms. So, yeah, not as innocent as she appeared.  
  
“Yeah, I must hate you so much. It’s not like you come to my house every other Friday night to watch SciFi marathons?” He grimaced to the air before turning on his heel to try and find some good coffee before work.  
  
Charlie slapped the counter. “3 movies in a row does not count as a marathon.” She turned around but called over her shoulder, “Try the place on fifth.”  
  
Making sure that his tie was still tucked over his shoulder, Dean gave her a thumbs-up over his shoulder. “Will do.”  
  
The ride over to fifth wasn’t that bad. It was still early so traffic hadn’t picked up and Dean avoided two stop lights by turning down alleys. When he saw the place, he almost groaned. It was one of those froufrou places; it had people with horn-rimmed glasses and others with pastel colored hair. He did not belong in this crowd.  
  
But he needed his morning coffee or he’d crash by noon. So, with that thought, Dean pushed through the front door. It was a nice place really, just for a younger crowd than Dean was used to. He stood at the counter and looked over the display case, behind the counter. There was no one there. He checked his watch.  
  
“Can I help you?” It was like the guy came out of nowhere.  
  
Dean looked up to see a man with a very attractive face. He was tanned like he spent time out in the sun and his eyes matched the color of the sky reflected in the puddles, complete with the overcast hints of silver. “Uh, hi.” He was older than the shop’s crowd too.  
  
The man behind the counter smiled a hint of the spread of surprise pulled on his face or maybe anticipation, like he was waiting for something and wondering why it hadn’t happened yet. He looked at Dean a long moment before relaxing into his shoulders. “You want something, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, I, um, I’d like to get a coffee, just plain, please.” Dean was trying to speak; but, the words kept tumbling over each other in his throat. He silently forced them to get along with his tongue. “I came from the Charlie’s over on eighth. She said to try here since their coffee is out.”  
  
Eyebrows pinching, the man behind the counter’s head cocked to the side. “Strange, they get deliveries on the same days we do; we got ours yesterday.” He glanced back to a stack of boxes and a door cracked open to what must be a back room. That’s where he must have come from.  
  
Dean hurried to apologize. “I’m sorry. If you’re in the middle of-”  
  
“We are open for business.” The man slid over to the brewer and started on a coffee. “You’re heading to work then?”  
  
Nodding, Dean fiddled with the cup of straws on the end of the high, wooden counter. “Yeah, I have to pay the bills somehow.”  
  
The man chuckled. “What do you do?” He flipped a switch before turning back to Dean and giving him his full attention.  
  
“Nothing important. I just run ads.” Dean offered a half smile.  
  
The man smiled back.  
  
\---  
  
Charlie was really pissed at him; but, Dean still invited her over for Friday movie night. She rang the doorbell repeatedly just to get on his nerves. The incessant dinging would probably have his neighbors complaining. Covering his ears, he approached the door, darted one hand out to open the door, and then replaced his hand over his ear. “Stop that!”  
  
She pursed her lips at him and crossed her arms over her chest. “I tell you to go to some other coffee place one day and then you decide to never come back. I think I’m allowed to annoy you a bit.” She followed him into the kitchen.  
  
“Annoy me all you want; but, can you try to keep the neighbors out of it?” He pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and flinched at how hot the bag was. “Jeez.”  
  
Charlie smirked. “That’s what you get.”  
  
“You can’t take credit for that.”  
  
“I just did.” She stuck her nose in the air and marched over to the couch where she dumped her book bag and emptied out her SciFi picks of the week. “Anyway, what do you want to watch?” Her demeanor did a 180 degree turn. She was bouncing lightly to the Taylor Swift that Dean had playing in the background.  
  
Dean emptied the popcorn into the big bowl and brought it out with him. “I will leave that up to you as an apology.”  
  
Holding up a video in its case, Charlie grinned. “Apology accepted.”  
  
The movie was Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure; it was a very cult science fiction. It was worth the watch though. Dean would have to say that he liked the second one, Bogus Journey better though. When he voiced it aloud, Charlie simply negated his opinion and ignored him again, preferring the movie.  
  
She had curled up onto the sofa and into his side. Charlie didn’t swing his way and he knew that; but, he still craved the nearness that she offered. He ended up with an arm over the back of the couch and his hand running through her hair.  
  
When the credits began to roll, he tugged on a strand a little to wake her up. “Hey, pixel chick, wake up.” He flicked at her ear. “It’s time for the last movie.”  
  
She mumbled into his side and shifted instead. She nuzzled in against his chest and sighed, still asleep.  
  
Rolling his eyes but not denying himself a small smile, Dean lowered the volume on the television and flipped through the channels.  
  
\---  
  
“Do you want something to eat?”  
  
Dean tapped at his stomach through his button-down shirt, trying to tell his stomach to be quiet. He looked up and offered a sheepish grin. “Whadaya have?”  
  
The man smiled, his name was Castiel. They spoke every morning now. He bent over the bakery case. “Well, my brother slept late this morning so we don’t have as much as usual, some croissants, a few bagels. I have a mini pie.” He chuckled.  
  
Admiring the man’s smile, Dean’s eyes drooped. “I’ll have the pie.”  
  
Castiel laughed louder. “No really, what would you like?”  
  
Placing his elbows on the high counter, Dean leaned forward and donned a smirk. “I want the pie, please.”  
  
“Oh.” Castiel pulled it from the case and wrapped it up. “Isn’t it a bit early for pie?” He brought the brown paper bag down to the register with the coffee.  
  
Dean shook his head. “Never too early for pie.”  
  
“Alright then.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
They stood looking at each other for a long moment. Dean swallowed. The guy was really handsome and he didn’t want to make it awkward, but he really wanted to ask the guy out. He was funny and smart. He wasn’t a morning person. He had cute grumpy bags under his eyes.  
  
Dean wanted to know more. There was so much that could be behind that face. Maybe he was a bookworm or an artist or-  
  
“Excuse me?” A man was standing at the other end of the counter, his red tie and formal black suit managed to scream ‘get the manager’ for him. “I haven’t got all day.”  
  
Letting out a harsh breath that managed to hit Dean’s face across the width of the counter, Castiel cocked his head and sent an apologetic smile. “Sorry.” He pushed back from the counter and wiped his hands on his apron.  
  
Castiel was half-way past the bakery display case when Dean’s mouth managed to form words. “Would you like to go out to dinner?”  
  
Spinning and blinking at him, Castiel’s cheeks flushed pink. “Uh, yeah.” He strode forward and added His number to the side of Dean’s cup.  
  
Dean managed to fun his fingers over the numbers about a half million times before he left work that day.  
  
\---  
  
Charlie kept teasing him. Since he wasn’t seeing her before work anymore, she had made mandatory lunch dates. She stabbed a strawberry in her salad with her fork. “So, what does he look like?” She put the piece of strawberry in her mouth. “He must be hot to get to you. You gonna use him and lose him?” She raised an eyebrow and waggled it in a way only gaming nerds could.  
  
“I don’t know.” Dean picked at his BLT.  
  
Freezing with a fork poised to stab, Charlie ducked down to get a good look at Dean’s face. “Wait, you like-like him, as in… Woah.” She sat back and completed the stab with her fork. “Okay, I have to meet him.”  
  
Dean’s head snapped up. “What? Why?”  
  
“Because he must be some sort of god to get you like this.” She shook her head a bit. “I mean, Dean, you don’t really do romantic. I thought you were aromantic.”  
  
Flushing, Dean sighed heavily into his food. “So did I.” It was a tiny voice.  
  
She bit her lip before replying. “So, this is, like, more than what you felt for Lisa?”  
  
Dean looked up, a sense of horrible guilt falling over him. “So much more.” He growled and took a huge bite of his sandwich. The toast scraped at the roof of his mouth, but he welcomed the feeling. “I don’t even know him.”  
  
“Then I definitely need to meet him.” She pointed her fork at him. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
Polishing off the first half of his sandwich, Dean picked up the full half pickle. He squashed the immature urge to see how much he could fit in his mouth in one go and took a bite off of the end. “I’m a grown man; you don’t need to look after me.”  
  
Charlie grimaced. “Okay, sure, all of your outside parts are all grown up; but, your heart hasn’t done any of this before.” She shrugged. “I just. I don’t want to see you lose this. What if this is the only one?”  
  
Three weeks ago, Dean would have said that there wasn’t any, but, after less than a month with a glimmer of something, he didn’t want to lose it. Losing it would kill him. His stomach contracted with worry. What if this was his only chance?  
  
Knowing that it would come back to bite him, Dean reached down into his work bag and retrieved the cup with Castiel’s number on it. He placed it in the middle of the table. They both stared at it. “So,” he looked up at Charlie, “what do we do?”  
  
\---  
  
Dean was sweating by the time he opened the door for Charlie. She had come over a full hour ahead of time to make sure that he was ready. Because Dean invited someone, she did too, that way they’d be even. “You’re good.” She said it loud and firm.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dean let the words calm him. It was the kind of thing that he needed on a more regular basis than Charlie could offer. “I have burgers and fries.” He waved a hand over to the fresh ingredients.  
  
“You know you could have just ordered pizza?” Charlie pawed through the grocery bags before looking at him like he was insane.  
  
Lifting a hand to palm at the back of his neck, Dean shrugged. “I kind of pissed off the local pizza joints.” He began to pull the cartons and plastics from the bags.  
  
Charlie slid onto one of the stools in Dean’s small kitchen. “How did you manage that?”  
  
“I sent instructions on how to make my pizza.”  
  
“That shouldn’t have been a problem.” She picked up a carrot from where Dean had just opened the bag.  
  
Dean started to arrange the veggies and dip on a large platter with ranch dip in a bowl just off center. “I may have sent a better dough recipe and asked them to make my pizza that way.” He fixed the veggies until they were separated by perfect lines. “I also may have sent another place a better cheese. Look, I get dumb when I drink too much and want pizza.”  
  
When Charlie laughed, he could see the carrot in her teeth.  
  
\---  
  
It turned out that Cas liked burgers and Charlie liked Cas. It was a larger get together. Cas was there and Charlie was there, but Charlie’s girlfriend, Jenna, came and Benny and Garth showed up too. They were lucky enough to have Garth’s birthday to blame.  
  
Of course, that brought its own list of problems. Garth wanted to pick the movie; it was his birthday after all. They ended up watching some weird crap. And he pouted about his lack of gifts.  
  
Dean ended up sitting next to Cas and he was okay with that, but he kept zoning out. He kept trying to figure out if he could actually feel Cas’ heat or if his body was playing tricks on him. It was all new and strange and scary.  
  
For as much as Dean had been waiting and hoping to like someone in that way, he found himself more nervous and frightened of the feelings than he had first thought.  
  
After the movie ended, Benny stood up and waved awkwardly to the group. “Gotta get back to the club. Hey, Dean, can I talk to you for a minute.”  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Dean ended up putting a hand on Cas’ leg to push himself up from the sofa. He wasn’t sure if he was okay with that or not. His hand burned and tingled afterward, it wasn’t exactly pleasant and wasn’t exactly uncomfortable. He followed Benny to the door hyper aware of how his hand dangled at his side.  
  
Benny turned and checked over Dean’s shoulder. “Do you like him?”  
  
He didn’t think he was that obvious. His face flushed. “That obvious?”  
  
Nodding, Benny raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure about this? Brother, I’ve never seen you like this. I don’t want you to be hurt.”  
  
“Why do people keep saying that? Sam texted me the same thing earlier. Charlie’s worried.” Dean glared at Benny. “You all know I’m a grown man.”  
  
The glare did nothing to Benny. He just deflected it. “You’re a grown man, but we don’t want to see you get hurt. You were devastated after Lisa and that wasn’t even half of what this is already.”  
  
Dean rubbed his sweating hands on his jeans before plunging them into his pockets. “Do you think I have a chance with him?”  
  
Scoffing, Benny tipped his hat for a moment. “Brother, I think he’s smitten with you.”  
  
Flushing, Dean twisted a little and stared at his socked feet. “Yeah?”  
  
Clapping him on the shoulder, Benny nodded then took his coat from the hook and left.  
  
When Dean returned to the tv room, Cas scooted a bit to make sure he could sit back down next to him. Maybe this is what Charlie felt like when she had the crush on Gilda in middle school and Dean invited them all over to play video games. Maybe this was how Sam felt when Jess joined his student organization at university. It was all butterflies and sweaty hands. Dean had never felt it before.  
  
It was scary.  
  
He took his place again and tried to join the conversation. It was hard to, though, when he was preoccupied with how his entire thigh was pressed against Cas’.  
  
The rest of the night flew by with Dean obsessing over what parts of him were touching Cas and for how long. Finally, Garth ducked out and Charlie and Jenna started to clean up the plastic cups and plates. Cas stood from the sofa and offered his hands for Dean to stand, too.  
  
Dean didn’t take them, standing on his own. Cas looked down at his hands and Dean immediately felt guilty. He should have taken the hands. He should have taken Cas’ hands.  
  
“I had fun, Dean.” He picked at a hole near the hem of his own t-shirt. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”  
  
Eyebrows pulling close at the center of his face, Dean shook his head minutely. “Why would you think I was uncomfortable?” Yeah, he was a little uncomfortable, but that was his problem not Cas’.  
  
Cas shrugged. “I mean, you know I like you. I honestly thought you were asking me on a date or something and then it was a group get-together thing. I just, I wasn’t expecting this.”  
  
“Damn, he’s blunt.” Jenna was leaning in the door way. “He gets my official stamp of approval.” She winked at Dean. “Hey, Charlie,” she called over her shoulder, “do you approve?”  
  
Charlie’s head appeared next to Jenna’s. “I have awarded him an A+ and a gold star. He’s on his way to honor roll.”  
  
“What?” Cas cocked his head to the side and turned back to Dean.  
  
Flushing so red and warm that his eyes were tearing up, Dean coughed a little. “I, uh, I wanted to ask you out, but I’ve never liked anyone before so everyone insisted on meeting you first.” Dean tried to catch his breath from behind his stuttering breath and embarrassment.  
  
No one was talking and time wasn’t working right for Dean. He wasn’t sure if everything had been silent for only a second or a few minutes or a year. Wanting to get away from the awkward silence, Dean waved a tiny wave. “I’m going to go to bed. Charlie, you can lock the door on the way out.” He turned, went to his room, and closed the door.  
  
He leaned against the inside and caught his breath. He was exhausted by all of this.  
  
The door opened and closed, but Dean could still hear Charlie and Jenna’s voices. “You embarrassed him.” “I didn’t think he’d be that affected.” “What if we just messed this up?” “I don’t think so; Cas looked concerned.” They continued to discuss it until they left and locked the door behind them.  
  
Finally, Dean flopped forward on his bed and tried to pretend that the evening hadn’t happened. This must be how teenagers feel.  
  
\---  
  
Dean hadn’t been to the sex club since meeting Cas; it hadn’t been one of his priorities. Of course, trying to forget about Cas meant that he was walking down the street with his duffle toward Benny’s club.  
  
He wasn’t really sure what would come of it. He loved sex and masturbation just as much as the next guy, probably more, but each time he had attempted on his own had lead to thoughts of Cas.  
  
This sucked.  
  
He pushed open the door and froze. Cas was standing at the counter talking to Benny. Dean felt something crack in his chest. He felt betrayed. Suddenly, he understood the stupid heartbrokenness that all of the kid’s sitcoms highlighted.  
  
Benny caught sight of him in the door and smiled, but Dean didn’t feel like smiling back. Instead, he turned and walked quickly back toward his apartment.  
  
“Wait!” Cas was calling and Dean just kept walking. “Wait, Dean, please!”  
  
He didn’t stop. He kept walking. He was a fast walker. If he kept at this pace, he would probably be able to slam his apartment’s door in Cas’ face. The thought made him feel better.  
  
“Dean!” It sounded so upset that it caught Dean off guard.  
  
Dean stopped.  
  
Panting when he caught up, Cas lit at Dean’s side. “Can we talk,” puff, “for a minute,” puff, “in a minute?” Huff. “The fuck, you walk fast.” He continued to try to catch his breath.  
  
Smirking at the crude compliment, Dean tried to get his heart to stop pounding. He wasn’t sure why his heart was beating like a marathon runner if Cas was the one doubled over with his hands on his knees panting. “We can talk for a minute and then I’m going to start walking again.”  
  
Cas looked up at him and squinted his entire face. “Why would you do that to me?” He stood up straight. “I really like you, Dean.”  
  
“Yeah? Is that why you pulled the stalker move and looked up my friend and went to talk to him?” Dean tried to cross his arms over his chest, but his duffle prevented it.  
  
Licking his lips, Cas flicked his eyes around. “I knew about Benny’s place before we, uh, Dean…”  
  
Turning, Dean started to walk again. A hand on his elbow stopped him.  
  
“Wait. Dean, we’ve had sex.”  
  
That stopped Dean better than the last time. “What?” When did he-? He’d remember that, right?  
  
“Three weeks ago, at gb night. My brother invited me along. I was assigned to your room.” He looked nervous.  
  
Dean blinked. A rush of cool flooded over Dean. They’d had sex. Cas had been one of the many people in his room on gb night. He couldn’t pull out his face from the rest, but he could believe it. He could almost hear Cas in his memories. “Oh thank god.”  
  
Stepping in front of him, Cas’ eyes grew wide, “What?”  
  
Leaning forward, Dean enunciated more. “Oh. Thank. God.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Dean threw his hands up from the elbows. “I dunno. I just, don’t do,” he used his finger to point to each of them successively, “this. Knowing I’ve slept with you helps.”  
  
Looking side to side then looking straight at Dean. “Would it help if we did it again?”  
  
Laughing, Dean started walking to his apartment again. When he noticed that Cas wasn’t following, he paused and turned. “Aren’t you coming?”  
  
Cas’ face lit up and he hurried to catch up.  
  
\---  
  
They still went to Benny’s gb nights. Benny made sure to put them in the same room. They just did some extra-curriculars. Sometimes they go to the movies with Charlie and Jenna. Sometimes they met for dinner or Dean made Cas a private meal.  
  
They did sex, too. It was one of the highlights for Dean, but, as it went on, Dean started to like the meals and the outings just as much.  
  
The common denominator was Cas and Dean was welcome to it.  
  
Sometimes Dean found himself in Cas and Gabe’s shop, sticking out like a sore thumb, but enjoying the view. Sometimes Cas would come and ring for Dean at the secretary’s desk to take him out to lunch.  
  
They settled somewhere between friends-with-benefits and boyfriends. They liked it there.

**Author's Note:**

> me: [cockleddean.tumblr.com](cockleddean.tumblr.com)


End file.
